Reminisce
by Kusanagi Laevateinn
Summary: In which Gouenji and Endou teases Kidou about... - Ahem, in which our lovable Break Trio reminisce about their younger selves.


**Hello everyone! It's been a really, really long while since I last wrote anything Inazuma - which is why I am here now, with a warmup fanfic! Of course, it's to make sure I'll be able to join the Ares fanfiction hype when it comes out /u/**

 **This prompt is from Lou!**

 **Have fun reading, everyone!**

* * *

 **Reminisce**

* * *

Whenever Gouenji had his free time, he would always let himself touch the ball for even just a second. He had always been a soccer player first and foremost. Whenever he does, he would reminisce about his old, middle school days: those days when he could lose all control and play soccer as he wanted, those days surrounded by his comrades…

For once, a while after his deep thinking, Gouenji looked at his surroundings – it was the field when he first met Endou.

Whenever he felt like kicking the ball, he would go to this place if he could help it… it was a place full of memories, after all.

Truth to be told, Gouenji hadn't planned on ever talking with Endou, the person who was sparkling so brightly in the field, especially after the incident with Yuuka. However, the attitude of those punks years ago made him lose all self-control. Soccer was, after all, a sport that makes people happy, not a thing to hurt people.

…Though, after all he'd done, he wasn't sure if he still has the right to say that.

Ah, and there was also that time—

"Huh? Gouenji?!"

A loud, very familiar shout pierced Gouenji's eardrums as he, in surprise, dropped the ball he was holding. When he looked around to see where it came from… lo and behold, it was Endou himself, with Kidou beside him.

"Endou, Kidou," Gouenji acknowledged, as the two waved and walked towards him, "What a surprise."

"Well, I kind of met Kidou on the way here," Endou answered with his trademark grin, "And Kidou has just finished doing his _'Kidou-stuff'_ , so I got him to tag along with me."

Kidou let out a sigh, "I was wondering where you'd take me, but to think that it was this place…" he said, "And to think that Gouenji is here, to boot."

Gouenji chuckled, "I come here whenever I want to touch the ball, so…"

Endou brightened at Gouenji's sentence. "Is that so!" He said, "Then, let's play soccer!"

 _'_ _Let's play soccer!'_

The word echoed in Gouenji and Kidou's head. How many times have they heard such a line coming from Endou, and how many times have they been saved by it? Whenever the going gets tough, Endou would always blow every one of their worries away with his wide grin and endless positivity.

"I always get flashbacks whenever I hear you say that, Endou," Kidou said, "It's almost like a catchphrase to you."

Endou gave a sheepish smile, "Really?"

"I agree. But as expected, the first thing that I remember whenever the three of us are together is when we first met Kidou – the first match with Teikoku," Gouenji said, and with a little teasing tone, he added, "Kidou was so cold back then, wasn't he?"

Endou, catching on to Gouenji's intention, chimed in with a teasing smile, "Yeah! He was all 'follow Commander's order!' and 'Show them Teikoku's soccer!', wasn't he, Gouenji?"

Kidou's face reddened as he looked at his two best friends, grinning towards him with an evil intent clear on their faces, "S-stop it! I was very young back then," Kidou said, flustered, "I mean… I _did_ act like a jerk, but…!"

"Haha! It's the first time I see Kidou this flustered," Endou said, as he patted Kidou's back with a little too much strength, "Sorry, we were just teasing."

Kidou flinched at the impact, but let out a relieved expression nonetheless. After all, it would suck if his buddies actually still hold a grudge after what happened years ago. He'd never be able to live with the guilt.

"But in any case, aren't all of that memories we can laugh about, now?"

KIdou and Endou looked at each other, and then at Gouenji. It was… somehow uncharacteristic of him. It was unusual for Gouenji to say such an emotional thing, after all.

As Gouenji played with the ball, he continued, "Sometimes I look back and realize," he passed the ball to Endou. The latter caught it in his leg with ease, and he continued: "That there are so many things I wouldn't experience if not for my comrades… and especially Endou, for bringing me back to soccer."

Grinning, this time it is Endou who's playing the ball skillfully, "Me too. We were young and reckless," at this, he laughed softly, "Especially me, right?"

Gouenji and Kidou followed suit, as they laughed. Kidou expressed his agreement, "Yes. I mean, there are not much people who have as much bravery as you. Like with the Aliea Academy – you were the one who had bravely stood up first."

Endou kicked the ball upwards and caught it again, "Haha, that's just one of my flaws," he said, "I was so stupid, I always lost sight of what's important…

And it's because of you guys that I managed to grow, as a soccer player and a human."

At this, he passed the ball to Kidou, who skillfully caught it with his leg. With a teasing tone, he stated: "Though perhaps you weren't that bad," he said, "After all, you managed to steal Natsumi's heart, didn't you?"

Hearing this, Endou fell down with a loud thumping sound.

"Why are you bringing that up now?!" He yelled, as Gouenji helped him up again.

"We weren't all that surprised when we got your wedding invitation, though," Gouenji chimed, "It's like she's the reins to your stupidity."

"Hey, that's not nice!" Endou protested, but then Kidou started talking again.

"More importantly, I feel like it's fate that everything falls into place," Kidou said, "The three of us. Our other comrades… our students, disciples."

"It _si_ fate, isn't it?" The three of them said at the same time – surprised, they looked at each other, and laughed again.

Suddenly, Kidou turned around, and with his full strength, shoots the ball towards the goal. Gouenji and Endou smiled in response, and they high-fived each other, as they would when they'd scored a goal in their teens.

 _"_ _I'm glad I met you – all of you, my dear best friends."_


End file.
